inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyabino Reiichi
(Goalkeeper) |number= 1 |element=Wood |team= Teikoku |seiyuu= Mina |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 015 (GO) Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Miyabino Reiichi (雅野 麗一) is the goalkeeper for Teikoku. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"Powerful yet graceful saves are his trademark. His success rate is sublime."'' Appearance Miyabino has light, bluish-gray hair with black eyes. His hairstyle is slightly similar to Fubuki Atsuya's, except Miyabino's hair is longer and more raised up. Personality At first he shows his personality to be overconfident as shown when he blocked Shindou's Fortissimo with only his hands, though later when it was revealed that the Resistance was in Teikoku, it was shown that he was actually nice and he actually cares for soccer a lot and wants to play "real soccer" too. Plot (GO) Miyabino first appeared in episode 16 with his team. During the match between his team and Raimon in the Holy Road semi-finals, he was easily able to catch Shindou's Fortissimo with both hands. This demonstrated how high a level Teikoku was compared to Raimon. Though afterwards, Tenma used Mach Wind to score a goal and Miyabino used Power Spike to block it but ultimately failed and it passed through the goal. Next, Shinsuke used Buttobi Jump and scored a goal once again, even though Miyabino used Power Spike. And finally, Tsurugi used Death Drop to finish the match and once again, Miyabino used Power Spike but wasn't able to block it yet again. His hissatsu, Power Spike wasn't able to block any shoot hissatsu used by Raimon in the end. Miyabino and his team ended losing by 3-2. In episode 18, he appears alongside Sakuma when the team of Raimon went to go and meet Kidou. He thanked the members of Raimon for the match because they would be able to play real soccer from then on and for being able to get rid of all of the SEEDs that were in his team. He seems to be the most trusted person in Teikoku by Sakuma and Kidou. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 130 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 68 *'Dribbling': 81 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 141 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 94 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'GK Power Spike' *'SK TP Plus 10' *'SK Critical!' *'GK Counter Drive' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'GK Power Spike' *'SK TP Plus 10' *'SK Critical!' *'GK Sand Cutter' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'GK Power Spike' *'SK TP Plus 10' *'SK Critical!' *'GK Penguin The Hand' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'GK Power Spike' *'GK Counter Drive' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Hakubishin Tamazusa' (Gra Fa Route only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Shuten' (Gra Fa Route only) Best Match Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Genda Koujirou' **'SK Technique Plus 20' *'MIMAX Kidou Yuuto' **'SK Hard Puncher' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'HR Chiku Yosen Senbatsu' *'Shade Rains' *'HR All Star' *'Meimonkou Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Aqua Hermit' *'Holy Road All Star' *'Groves R' Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Galaxy characters Category:Captains